


Changes

by ERAC12



Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: All it's canon until season 3, Bring Harry back, Cowards!!!!, Fluff, Harry Wells deserves better., M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Realization, The writers did dirty at my boi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You do it with Eobard all the time, no beta read, we died as (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: Harrison reflected a little about how much things had changed after Zoom and how much he had changed to
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778425
Kudos: 7





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> First, as always, i apologise for any mistake you could find. English is not my natuve tongue and i am practizing it. 
> 
> Second, I am a shameless Harrisco shipper, only with Harry no Eo (Fuck u, Eobard, I'd still not forgive u for killing my baby, even if Barry changed the timeline), and I had to write a little about this wonderfull ship. Specially, after how dirty the scripter did to my boys in season 4 and 6.
> 
> Third, I hope you enjoy the drabble.

Harrison Wells had been considerate for the public opinion as a cold-hearted bastard. Even his daughter, after her mom died, had perceived him as a distant figure in her life, a shadow who lurked around, until Zoom’s incident and the travelling to another universe. The man himself hadn’t had problem with his bad reputation so he had encouraged the media to portrayed like that. It was an easy way to deal with his employees, they feared him. But, under his hard exterior, he had always been a worried and loving person, even though he didn’t like to admitted to anyone, included himself.

After the disaster with Zoom and meeting the Team Flash, he had changed and the way other looked at him. Her relationship with Jessie improved and others perceived friendlier or, at least, more social. The genius put all the guilty on the habitants of Earth-2 – _Yes, he called the team flash’s Earth, Earth 2, and it was not on discussion, Cisco!!!!–;_ they converted him with his goofiness and two good shoes spirits. Especially, Cisco.

The young engineer was someone special for Harrison. At the beginning, he was annoying as hell; always present and trying to be helpful when he, Harrison, wanted to be alone and found a way to rescue his daughter. But, with time, he became less annoying and more useful. Then he became an essential part in his lab, thinking process, and his life. 

He started dating on secret after Zoom was stopped. No one could tell, even them, that they were a couple. They didn’t know how their interactions and emotions had changed, they’d just doing their things: Going out, dinning together, working on the lab together, arguing and other things. It was until Iris and Caitlin pointed out their behaviour around each other that they realized.

Now, living in another universe could be a bump in a relationship but they solved it in their own way. Friday nights, except on emergencies, were date night for them. Harry or Cisco will jump in the other universe, the major of the time was Harry who did it, and expend the weekend together.

Cisco, and his amazing mind, created no only the portals to open door between earths, which were being use by the team allies as Supergirl, but intercommunication devices – _It’s a fucking cellphone, Harry!!!–._ It would help to talked on work schedule or send messages to each other. Harry wouldn´t admit, especially to Cisco, that one message of his boyfriend, partner, was enough to improve his mood all day.

So, yes, Harrison Wells wasn´t known as a heartless jerk anymore. He didn´t care. He has changed and everybody knew it. Even they approved it. No that it matters. The only thing which was important was that Harry was happy with said change and satisfied to be the man who he became. More important, He was really glad to have the opportunity of improving his relation with Jessie, graining wonderful friends (even if they were on another universe) and having a wonderful lover as Cisco. He wouldn´t change it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I expected you had a good time and you're doing okay.
> 
> Let a comment, if you have time, and tell me how you feel. I love to read you.
> 
> As always, I send you good vibes. 
> 
> XOXO


End file.
